


The Walking Spider

by Wayward_Spider



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: May never expected for the end of the world to come.But it did and now she will do whatever she has to to protect her nephew.Or a Walking Dead and Spider-man crossover.





	The Walking Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I did this. I have never watched a full episode before of the Walking Dead.
> 
> So this will most likely be a one-shot. Characters are probably OOC. Oh, well.
> 
> Grammar mistakes too, probably. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Keep up, Pete,” May said while she walked down the abandoned street filled with cars.

“Ok, Aunt May,” Peter replied before running to catch up with her.

It had been months since the zombie apocalypse had started. Originally, the two Parkers had been three, but a run in with a different group ended with Ben Parker dieing and May learning that Peter was immune.

“Look, Peter,” May called out. “There's a gas station up ahead.”

“Do you think it still has food?”

“Let's go take a look.”

Walking towards the door, May presses one ear up against the door and shakes it, listing for any zombies. “Make sure to keep you knife out, Peter,” May said to Peter before opening the door.

Slowly, May looked around the store, looking for any stray zombies. “Everythings clear.”

In an instant, Peter had a water in his hand and started drinking it.

“How about we stay here for the night, Pete,” May asked.

“Sure,” Peter replied, happy to have an excuse to not walk anymore.

“Great. I’m going to go secure the area.”

Hours later, both the Parkers were laying on some old blankets, both happy to have a somewhat safe place to sleep. May sighed as she watched Peter fall asleep, memories flooding her when she spots the scar of a bite mark.

**Flashback starts **

_ Mary and Richard were right,  _ May thought as she hid with Peter and Ben from a horde of zombies.

Only three short years earlier, Mary and Richard had dropped a five year-old Peter off at their place with only a quick explanation and a bag filled with papers. Neither May or Ben believed what they said, but when the dead started to rise, May and Ben gathered Peter and the bag before booking it.

May squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Peter while the zombies walked by, hoping that a miracle would happen. 

A bang ripped through the air, followed by a shout and zombies groaning for food.

“Come on,” a man shouted as he appeared in a doorway in the alley the Parkers were hiding in. Without hesitation, all three Parkers dashed down the alleyway, towards the man.

“Any of you bit?” the man questioned as he led them up a flight of stairs.

“No,” Ben replied.

The four of them came to a stop at the top of the stairs and May shuddered when she saw the man's eyes. A dangerous gleam reflected in his eyes that promised no good. Her scenes were telling her to run, but she ignored them due to not wanting to go out and face the horde of zombies. The man started talking and May ignored her fear, but later she would regret not listening to her intuition.

It was two weeks later when it all went down.

The Parkers and the group they joined had decided to leave New York after deeming it too dangerous. The problem though was that to leave the city, they had to maneuver around zombies. It wall all going fine until May realized that the group was confident in where they were going, like they had been this way many times.

“I thought you guys said you didn’t wonder far from that building,” May says, testing the waters.

“We did,” Erick, the oldest one in the group replied suspiciously. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

They continued to walk until they reached an area with only a few zombies and that's when May knew they needed to leave. It was hard to tell, but May swore she could see human bones nearby.

“Ben, I think we should leave,” May whispered to her husband.

“Why? If we travel with more people, Peter will be safer,” Ben replied.

“Something’s wro-” May started, only to be cut off by Dave, the person who had saved them two weeks ealier.

“You three aren’t going anywhere,” Dave stated while pointing a gun at them.

“Aunt May?” Peter whispered wide-eyed.

“On your knees,” Dave shouts before May could comfort Peter. All three Parkers follow the order, fear building up in each of them.

“Why are you doing this?” May questions.

“There’s no law in this world. We can do whatever we want,” Erick replied. “Which includes eating people.”

May shudders while Peter started crying while Ben seemed to be growing angry at the people threatening to hurt his family.. May watched as Ben started to argue with group and the next few moments were something May would never forget.

Ben lunged at Dave, who was closest to him while shouting for May to take Peter and run. A shot rang through the air and May shouted as she was tackled to the ground. Second blur by and the next thing May sees is Ben on the ground, covered in blood. She doesn’t have time to grieve, for a horde of zombies were coming there way, the group was running away, and Peters terrified screams echoed in her ears.

Looking behind her, May sobbed when she saw a zombie biting Peter’s shoulder. Within moments the zombie laid dead on the ground and May was walking away with Peter in her arms. She knew she could never move Ben before the zombies got there, but she wanted one last moment with her nephew.

But Peter never got sick or died. Instead, he woke up. When that happend, May cleaned and wound and allowed a spark of hope flare up.

When a week past and Peter still didn’t turn, May knew something was different about him.

**Flashback End**

May pulled Peter closer before joining him in sleep.

They stayed at the store for a few weeks, but eventually they ran out of food again. So, they packed up and left in search of more food. Both Parkers spent the next few weeks wandering around, searching for a place they could stay for a while with lots of food and water.

May could feel her strength waning. She had been giving most of the little food they could find to Peter and now she could feel the consequences. May also knew Peter wasn’t fairing any better due to all the walking they had to do. She feared that soon they would starve to death if they didn’t find any food.

Both Parkers froze when they heard a twig snapping and May almost cried when she heard voices. She shoved Peter behind her and whipped her gun out as the voices came closer. She knew she didn’t have enough time to run or hide due to how close the voices were.

Moments later two men emerged from the forest and May could clearly tell that they were startled by her. May observed the two men as one pulled out a gun and another aimed a crossbow. One of the men had a wild mane of curly hair while the other one had straight blackish hair past his ears and both have blue eyes.

May see’s their eyes soften a bit when they spot Peter behind her and May grows wary.

“You guys got a group nearby?” the man with the gun questions.

“Doesn’t matter,” May replies. 

The same man began to talk again, but May didn’t pay any mind as her vision started to blur. She knew that she was close to passing out and needed to get away to somewhere safe before she did.

The last thing May sees before she falls to the ground is one of the men taking a step forward, asking a question.

Then the world goes black.

  
  
  


Rick and Daryl did not expect their day to turn out like this.

They were just supposed to go a quick supply run, but instead they ran into a woman and a child.

And then the woman passed out and the child started panicking. 

“Aunt May, wake up,” the child cried while shaking his aunt.

Rick kneeled next to the child and did a quick search to make sure neither were bitten. “She’s ok,” Rick camly said to the child. “She just passed out.”

“Can you help her?” the child questioned with shiny eyes.

“We have a doctor at are camp. He might be able to help,” Rick replied. “Can you answer a few questions for me though?”

“O-ok.”

“What’s your name?”

“P-Peter Parker.”

“I’m Rick Grimes and this is Daryl,” Rick replied while motioning towards Daryl, who had moved forward while Peter and Rick were talking. “Is there anyone else besides you and your aunt?”

Peter shook his head in reply and as he did this, Rick froze because there was a bite mark on Peters shoulder, near the neck, that looked very close to a zombie bite. And it was healed.

Rick clears his throat and questions, “Did you get that bite from a zombie?”

At that question, Peter started to shift uncomfortability before giving a small nod and asking if they could help his aunt now.

Rick nods before picking up May and standing up. Daryl motions for the kid to follow and they start to make their way back to the prison.

For the first time in months, Rick allows room for a little bit of hope. Hope for a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Might not continue it or it might be a long time until I update it.
> 
> (Commercial time) Do you like Spider-Man and Supernatural. Well, then you should go check out my other stories. ;D


End file.
